The Toretto Family
by BelikovXOXCullen
Summary: What if there was another Toretto that was dating an O'connor? What of this O'connor didn't know who brian was? Brian/Mia, Dom/Letty, Oc/Oc. Sorry, i suck at summaries. Please review and let me know what you think. xx


**A/N: I don't own anything but my original characters Taylor Toretto and Ryan O'connor.**

* * *

**Taylor POV**

"Just packed up a real money load and it's coming your way tonight. Look for 'Rodgers' on the side of the truck. Don't forget about my share of the deal."

"Yeah yeah, you got it." I said. "We're on it."

I hung up and went to talk to Dom, "we're all set for tonight, the truck will have 'Rodgers' on the side." I told him after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I left Dom to go over the books and went to talk to Mia.

Dom and Mia were my brother and sister, Dom was the oldest and Mia was a few years younger then me, oh and I'm Taylor Toretto. We run a store and a garage that our parents owned before they passed away. Dom usually works in the garage and Mia and I work manly at the store.

"Hey Mia, how's school going?" I asked her. She was currently studying to be a nurse.

"Good, but I'm nervous about my test next week. It weights like 25% of my final grade." She explained nervously.

"You'll do great, you're a Toretto remember." I said with a smile.

She smiled and went to say something else when Brian, the guy that has been coming in everyday, walked in and sat down.

"Tuna on white no crust? Right?" she asked him, same order everyday.

"I don't know, how is it?" he asked her with a smile.

"Every day, for the last three weeks, you've come her, asking how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed". I laughed as she went to make the sandwich.

I was counting the money when I heard five engines coming around the corner. I looked over and saw Vince, Leon, Jesse, Letty and of course Ryan.

As I finished my counting I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I knew it was Ryan so I turned my head and gave him a kiss on the lips. Ryan and I have been dating for about three years now, it took him awhile through cause I didn't usually date any of Dom's friends, but after Dom said he was fine with it, we got together and have been together ever since.

"Vince, VINCE!" I heard Mia demand. I turned around and saw that Vince was glaring at Brian.

"Vince." I called out, which finally got his attention.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. "You look good." He told her with a smirk.

"Thanks a lot Mia, see ya tomorrow." Brian said putting his money on the counter, which I took and put in the till.

"Tomorrow." I heard Vince whisper.

"Come on, not again." Ryan groaned out, shaking his head and heading outside.

"Try Fatburger from on. You can get yourself a Double cheese burger with fries for $2.95, Faggot." Vince yelled to Brian.

"I like the tuna here."

"Bullshit asshole, no one likes the tuna here."

"Vince shut it." I yelled out but he completely ignored me.

"Yeah, well I do." Brian said. As he was about to get in his car, Vince pushed him into the door. Brian turned around and started throwing punches.

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there? We're sick of this shit. I'm not kidding Dom. Get out there." Mia Screamed.

He signed and got up from his seat. "What'd you put in that sandwich Mia?" Dom joked.

I groaned. "DOM!" both me and Letty called out. Letty was his girlfriend.

He signed. "All right."

He followed Ryan outside and threw Vince away from Brian. Then pushed Brian into the nearest car. "Dom careful, Jesus." Ryan called out.

"Hey man, he was in my face." Brian said with his hands up.

"I'm in your face." Dom said getting closer to Brian.

"Jeez, great comeback." I muttered to Mia who laughed.

I will never understand Vince because at that moment he tried to go at Brian again. Leon and Ryan barely managed to keep him under control. "Relax, don't push it. You embarrass me." Dom yelled over to them. "Jesse, give me the wallet. Brian Earl Spilner, sounds like a serial killer, is that what you are?"

"Nah Man."

"Don't come around here anymore." Dom said walking over to Letty.

"Hey man, this is bullshit."

"You work for Harry right?"

"Yeah, I just started."

"You were just fired." Dom said.

I signed and walked back to the till. Ryan came up behind me and gave me a kiss on the head. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just wish we didn't have to keeping dealing with that." I complained to him.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. Dom won't let him come around here anymore remember." He said hold my face making me stare up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled. "You ready for tonight?"

"Hell Yeah, but I think only Dom is racing tonight. " He said.

I smiled in relief and gave him a kiss. After about half an hour we closed up and headed home to get ready for tonight.

* * *

Please review and let me know if you don't like it or anything. I hope you like this Story xx


End file.
